TimeSpan (Story)
Synopsis Conner is back with a bang, as the Doctor and Georgia investigate a prison ship. Why is Georgia in two places at once, and why does it look as if the Earth has been destroyed? Facing Krillitanes, a Werewolf, and the Abzorbaloff, this looks to be the Doctor's strangest adventure yet. Plot Miss Swade walked down a corridor and opened a door using her sonic pen. She talked to Mr Braithwaite who told her the prisoners are speaking about a man who will save them all. Conner Bennet, meanwhile, was locked in chains. He didn't believe the rumours about the Doctor coming to save them all. It seemed such a long time ago that he had travelled with the Doctor and Georgia. The Doctor and Georgia, meanwhile, arrived and Miss Swade sent guards after them. The Doctor let all the prisoners loose to distract the guards. Guard Jenson and Guard Twine were both killed in the fight. The Doctor forced Georgia into a lift, Georgia suddenly appeared at what looked like a huge mound of rubble. The lift she had been in was destroyed. She talked to a Guard who was also there and he told her that TimeSpan had crashed and that Miss Swade and Mr Braithwaite had been killed when some nut released all the aliens. Georgia helped Ben look to see if some of his friends survived. They uncovered many dead bodies, but they saved two guards lives. Georgia was worried that they may find the Doctor. Georgia asked why Ben was lying, the TimeSpan ship didn't have time to crash in the time that it had taken for Georgia to leave the Doctor and arrive on the rubble. Ben revealed that it was the lift that was playing tricks on her. After another conversation Ben revealed to Georgia that the planet on which Timespan had crashed was Earth. Georgia then realised that TimeSpan had crashed in the park where she had first met the Doctor. She said goodbye to Ben and went to find her parents. Elizabeth was worried that her father was stuck in Tesco's but she wished it was Sainsbury's. Georgia phoned her dad and found that he was safe, but trapped. She realised while talking to her dad that she went forward in time in the lift, but that she should be able to go back in time to the Doctor and help him. Georgia returned to the rubble and Ben helped her find another lift. Georgia said goodbye to Ben and she returned to TimeSpan, which was intact again. A Werewolf was trying to get into the lift. Conner was freed by Holly Black, Julia and Greg. While Julia and Greg went to find Mr Braithwaite while Holly and Conner went to free other high security prisoners. The Doctor met up with Kirsty Purcell and Kirsty followed the Doctor around as he scanned the cells looking for the prisoner he and Georgia had arrived to find. Miss Swade, meanwhile, realised what was going on and went to find the Doctor as Holly and Conner broke the door to a cell and a group of Krillitanes rushed out. Georgia began to climb up the liftshaft away from the Werewolf. Conner and Holly threatened to shoot the Krillitanes with their guns, so they halted and turned into humans. Conner and Holly teamed up with the Krillitanes and they carried on. Miss Swade found the Doctor and Kirsty and told them that she was an imprisoner, and that she now had to kill them. The Doctor asks Kirsty to travel with him and together they push Miss Swade in cupboard. Georgia, meanwhile, was being chased by the Abzorbaloff who had escaped. The Doctor and Kirsty meanwhile, ran into Guards Blunt, Kristoph and Pokaski, who started to chase them. Georgia got out of the lift and ran past the Doctor and Kirsty who were just blurs to her. The Doctor and Kirsty changed direction as the Werewolf saw them. The Abzorbaloff, meanwhile, ran into the guards and absorbed Guard Blunt, but when the other guards fired bullets at it the Abzorbaloff absorbed the bullets so Kristoph and Pokaski ran away from it. Georgia ran round a corner to see Conner. Conner and Georgia ran at each other, but Conner slipped and head butted Georgia by accident. The Doctor and Kirsty locked the werewolf in a platform room. As the werewolf broke out the Doctor used moonlight to force it into an escape pod and the Werewolf turned into its wavelength form. The Werewolf travelled back to 1540, where it would later meet the Doctor again. Georgia and Holly pretended to be friends as Conner got relationship advice from the Krillitanes. The Doctor and Kirst met up with the others. The Doctor was happy that Conner was alive and revealed that the prisoner who they were looking for had escaped already. They then found Mr Braithwaite dead in his office. He had been killed by the other aliens, but they had already teleported home. Kirsty then accidentally told the Krillitanes where Miss Swade was and they flew off to kill and eat her. The Doctor then sent Miss Swade's sonic pen to Miss Foster. The Doctor went to investigate a gravity platform arriving on the floor above and told the others to stay. Guard Pokaski and Kristoph came face to face with an army of Dendrites and they teleported away from them. The Doctor met a Splurge called Mr Faraday who revealed that in the future Earth was getting congested, so the government had paid Mr. Faraday to capture people from Earth. Mr. Faraday went back in time and set up Timespan and began to capture people in the 21st Century, capturing humans and aliens who threatened the lifestock. Georgia, Conner, Holly and Kirsty thought that the Doctor might need some help and Georgia and Conner helped Kirsty up to the floor above. Pokaski and Kristoph appeared near Georgia, Conner and Holly and Conner realised that Kristoph was the Shadowy man, who had caused trouble before. Mr. Faraday shot Kirsty, and Kirsty, who was dying, shot Mr. Faraday as Georgia shoved Conner into a lift and sent him home, not wanting him to be hurt. Kirsty died in the Doctor's arm and the Doctor cried. Holly also went home in the lift and Conner found himself in the graveyard his parents graves were in. Conner met a future Conner who told him to 'Beware the Clowns' and that Conner will not be left by the Doctor and Georgia. Future Conner vanished and the TARDIS materialised in the graveyard, with the Doctor in Georgia inside... Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Petr Costravalos/ Guard Kristoph *Elizabeth Bell *Colin Bell *Holly Black *Kirsty Purcell *Guard Ben Daniels *Krillitanes *Abzorbaloff *Werewolf *Claw Creature *Blob Creature *The Dendrites *Mr Braithwaite *Miss Swade *Mr Faraday *Guard Pokaski *Guard Blunt *Guard Twine *Guard Jenson *Greg *Julia *Mr Black Spidership References *Georgia tells Conner that what happened on the Spidership was not his fault Category:Doctor Who Episodes